The Mary Sue Cases
by Afleurdelis
Summary: What effects have all of the existing Mary Sues caused for the characters and regular inhabitants of their city?
1. Case One :: Love at First Sight

How Mary Sue Effects Commoners

In this casual city where the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho lives, we can see what effects Mary Sue has on their daily lives and the lives of others that inhabit this town.

Case One :: Love at First Sight

Now, let us see what an eternity of Mary Sues has done to poor Kurama, who is now turning into a small coffee shop.

Here, we can see the average girl, name unidentified, walking into the same coffee shop. She is human, and she has normal human friends. She lives lives with two parents, both alive and well. Her eyes are plain brown, and her hair is plain dark brown (in fact, it could use a bit of a wash) and only reaches her shoulders. She has an average IQ, speed, and she is not 100% friendly and cold hearted at the same time.

She steps in line, in front of the redhead who is looking at the menu as he decides upon what he wants. She barely even noticed him. Kurama blinks as his gaze turns to her. And here is what the Mary Sue fandom has done to the poor kitsune boy; he now becomes madly in love with any girl he meets, completely out of the blue.

"Hmm..." she thinks to herself as she gazes upon the menu, and turns back to the cashier. "I think I'll have an ice coffee please, and a cinnamon bun." The cashier nods as he tells her how much she ows him, and she reaches into her purse. Kurama steps in front of her, and hands the cashier nearly twice as much as he needs for the girl's bill to be paid.

"That won't be necessary," Kurama says as he glances at the girl, who looks up curiously and scared. "I have it covered." She raises an eyebrow at him.

"Get a life, weirdo, I can pay for myself," she says as she glances at him in disgust. But this ambitious boy will not give up on this one!

"No, no, I insist, you are short of money," the redhead says.

"No I'm not," the girl says bluntly. "Now, could you please leave?" Kurama steps back, looking hurt.

"But... but Kalarashiki-hime!" (princess) he cries out to the poor young woman as he puts his hands on her shoulders. "How could you do this to me?"

"My name is not Kal-whatsit!" The girl yells, swatting Kurama's hands away from her shoulder. "And I'm not doing anything to you, creep." Kurama looks even more hurt. the girl is now frightened by Kurama, and begins to run away. Kurama chases after her.

"Wait! Kalarashiki-chaaan!" Kurama yells as the outside of the coffee shop is now apparently located next to a romantic forest with thousands of fireflies in a midnight sky when it really should be two o'clock in the afternoon.

"My name is not Kala-whatever!" She spat out. Kurama traps her in a hug, which she struggles to get out of madly. "And let go of me you creep! Help police!" Kurama covers her mouth.

"Ai-chan... why are you doing this? Did you forget our romance just like that?" Kurama asked her, looking more hurt than ever. The unnamed girl who is definately not Kalarashiki screamed as she started to sob, kicking to get out of his grasp. She then bit his finger, and forced him to let go.

"I am NOT your Ai-chan or whatever! I'm Megumi! Plain old Megumi! Now get lost before I call the cops on you!" Just then, another normal looking girl walks by. She blinks, looking dumbstruck as she sees Megumi and Kurama.

"What the hell is going on here?" She asks. Then Kurama smiles, looking like he was just hit by cupid's arrow.

"Muranashilakai-hime!" Kurama squeals, yes squeals as he runs after the next victum of the Mary Sue insanity.

And there you have it, poor Kurama, doomed to a life of spontaneously falling in love.


	2. Case Two :: A Love to Fight

How Mary Sue Effects Commoners

In this casual city where the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho lives, we can see what effects Mary Sue has on their daily lives and the lives of others that inhabit this town.

Case Two :: A Love to Fight

Now that we have seen the dreadful effects on Kurama, let us visit the second most wounded, Hiei.

Here we are viewing an average day. Hiei sits in a tree in the mid afternoon. The weather is fair as he keeps alert, yet still restful.

Now, watch closely as a girl makes her way through the park. She wears her schoolgirl uniform, which is that of neither Kurama, Yusuke, or Kuwabara's schools, and is not the most fashionable uniform ever to exist, either. Her dark brown hair hair is tied back in an average ponytail with bumps in it, and her eyes are dark brown. She definately looks like she's from Japan, as she should. She walks by Hiei, and catches his eye. She seems to not even notice him. Now, he jumps down fromt he tree, in her path.

The unnamed girl is taken aback! She gasps as she steps backwards, feeling threatened by this bizarrly dressed and shot man. Hiei turns upon her and grins. "I'd like a rematch, now."

The girl looks clueless. "Rematch?" she asks, stepping away from the person she suspects as crazy. He smirks.

"Yes. This time I will not go easy on you," Hiei says. He pulls out his katana, and glances at the girl as if expecting her to make some snide remark. However, she takes another step back, in fear.

"I don't want to fight!" She screams as steps backwards even faster. Hiei approaches her as she continues to step back, yet he encloses the distance. Then, he takes a strike at the girl, who ducks and screams as she throws her hands over her head. The tree behind her is shreaded into thousands of tiny splinters, several of them pricking her as she is not experienced enough to know what to do to avoid them. She uncovers her head as the fire demon turns upon her again, smirking, very pleased with his demonstration of power. The girl now attempts to crawl away like a crab.

But alas, Hiei is determined to fight this girl. He takes his sword and strikes the ground in which had she not stopped moving would have marked the end of her life. Her eyes widen in fear as she jumps onto her feet, screaming again, and starts running in the other direction. Hiei glares, enraged by the girl who is not fighting back.

"Why do you not fight back?" he scowls. The girl still apppears scared out of her wits.

"Because I don't want to fight! Just leave me alone, you creep!" She turns to run off, but then Hiei speaks again.

"Wait!" he calls out to her. She stops in her tracks, and turns to look at him.

"What?" He approaches her, sheathing his sword.

"I'm sorry for trying to make you fight," he says, looking ashamed. The girl raises an eyebrow at his odd behavior.

"Okay..." she says in disbelief as she starts to back away, again. Hiei takes a step forward, not letting the distance between the two grow.

"And one more thing," Hiei says. The girl pauses, obviously afraid of whatever he may say. "I love you." The girl looks very dumbstruck, and pulls out her cell phone, ready to call the police on this madman who she now believes to be an escaped patient of a mental hospital.

Hiei looks very hurt to her reaction. He looks up at her. "What, do you not love me back?" he asks her, a desperate tone in his voice. She shakes her head.

"No!" she yells at him. "I don't even know you!" At this, she takes off. Hiei now jumps back onto his tree, resting again like nothing at all has happened.


	3. Case Three :: Love in Freight

How Mary Sue Effects Commoners

In this casual city where the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho lives, we can see what effects Mary Sue has on their daily lives and the lives of others that inhabit this town.

Case Three :: Love in Freight

The night is quiet at this time, a very dangerous time to be outside indeed. Thiefs, crooks, and weird people roam these streets at night. Gladly, tonight, Mary Sue is not one of them. And this time is the time that the lovely bishounen (pretty boy) Shishiwakamaru has decided to take a nice stoll, all by himself.

He steps outside his house as she looks both way before carefully locking his door. Goody boy, Wakamaru, thinking smart! Now, he puts the keys in his pocket as he strolls down his front walk and out onto the sidewalk. He looks both ways before he steps onto the pavement. No, no, silly boy, you are supposed to do that when you cross the street so you don't get hit by cars!

Watch closely now as he nears the corner of the quiet city. He looks both ways again before turning on the sidewalk. Why does he do this you ask? So he is not hit by Mary Sues falling out of the sky or other random places. Tsk tsk, poor boy scared out of his wits he can't even walk down his own neighborhood anymore.

Now watch as one of his neighbors on this street is outside, attending to her garden at this late hour. Of course, she is happily married to her husband and is a friendly lady, until you pick her precious flowers. Ah, now she notices Shishiwakamaru as she looks up and waves to her neighbor.

His eyes widen in fear. Oh no! Someone is _waving_ to him! Clearly, they must be hitting on him. And with that, he takes off running down the street as fast as he can, while the garden lady is left dumbstruck, wondering what she had done wrong to upset one of her neighbors.

Now, safely away from the garden lady, Shishiwakamaru continues to walk. That is when he hears a curious noise. Someone is playing the harmonica in the middle of the night? Investigate, shall we, Wakamaru?

He walks down the street as the noise gets louder. Clearly, the player of this harmonica needs more practice. As the player comes into view, we can see that there is a preteen girl with dark curly hair sitting on her porch, playing this musical instrunment. She doesn't even notice that Shishiwakamaru can see her. And as he does, he immidiately becomes more paranoid.

He walks faster and faster, afraid of being enchanted by some strange melody which may be played. And this girl who is struggeling to learn this insturnment continues to play, hitting a wrong note every few seconds. Shishiwakamaru covers his ears from fear of enchantment. How dare this eleven year old try to make him fall in love!

And now, he walks on as the tune fades. Now it's time to turn that corner, and look both ways before walking on another sidewalk! Shortly after he is half way around the block, he sees the lights of a car coming in his direction! Oh no! A girl is going to accidently hit him and knock him unconsious, or she will get in a crash and he will be destined to save her!

But Shishiwakamaru isn't going to let this happen to him. He stops, drops, and rolls into the bushes. After all, we must be careful of those fire elementalists. Being so dark, the car has yet to see him, and he peeks through the bushes to spy on this car.

"Where will it go now?" he asks himself. The car slows down. Shishiwakamaru crosses his fingers for good luck, thinking this time it could be the end of him. But then, the car pulls into a driveway across the street. Casually, Shishiwakamaru slips out of the bushes, and brushes the twigs and leaves out of his hair. Yet again, he is safe.

As he gazes across the street, now continuing his small walk, he notices that a woman in her fourties is getting out of the car, most likely returning from a long day of work. The door opens, and a small girl no older than six steps out of the house. Her hair is tied back in a low ponytail, and she has two locks of hair hanging down near the side of her face.

"_Oh no_," he thinks to himself, as he studies her hair style. "_She looks like she's my_..." And then, he darts off as far away from the family as possible. "_I don't want a daughter!_" But what he has failed to notice, is that right after the father of the child comes to the door to greet the mother. Barely even bothering to look both ways before reaching the corner, Shishiwakamaru heads back down the street he lives on and rushes towards his house, unlocking his door quickly and rushing inside. What a shame, can't even walk through his own neighborhood without having a nervous breakdown.


End file.
